Inside Riley
by ASBusinessMagnet
Summary: Follow a young girl you absolutely cannot relate to as she strives to become Riley Andersen's emotion in a plot that doesn't make sense. At all. In addition, you probably already read this story, except for a different fandom and written with complete honesty. So there's that.
The sun shone brightly in San Francisco, California, as it does pretty much ever. The rays reflected off the Golden Gate Bridge and twinkled once again in my eyes, and I thought that everything about the move here from Iowa was simply brilliant. With all the hustle and bustle, nothing could quite replace the atmosphere of a busy city.

Unfortunately, when I diverted my eyes towards the street and looked closer at the people who were walking there, I immediately saw someone who did not share the sentiment.

She looked to be a dirty blonde with blue eyes, just like me. She was younger than me, maybe eleven or twelve. She was walking with her mother, who was trying to cheer her up, to no avail. I only heard something about dinosaurs and the girl laughing, but then suddenly going sad once again. What was it that she just did not see in San Francisco? I hoped I could figure out.

If only there was a way for me to somehow get inside her mind and see for myself...

I really should have watched where I was going when I thought that. Suddenly, without knowing, I bumped into the girl, swerved, and hit a nearby lightpole. I don't think the girl was seriously hurt, but I pretty much fell over and passed out.

* * *

When I awoke, I could hear the same voice that I knew belonged to the girl's mother. "Riley, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. I thought I bumped into someone, but it must have been the pole." Someone else responded, but I couldn't quite see who it was from my vantage point.

Where was my vantage point, anyway? And why did the name "Riley" seem so familiar to me?

I took my time to stand up, clear my eyes and observe the surroundings. I was in a purple room, with the only remnant of the outside world as I remembered it being seen through a glass pane. Almost as if I was in a building... except it would seem that this building was human-sized and constantly moving.

Since this surely couldn't have been the outside, I turned around. There, I could see something that was more like a conventional window. Through it, I could see that the little girl's impression of an office building was _actually_ overlooking a cliff with some weird-looking islands hanging over it. There were five of them, in fact...

Then, it all clicked in my own head. The islands and cliff on on one side, the console and first-person view on the other side, the colorful balls and books inbetween... It all just suddenly made sense, and I screamed at the top of my lungs:

"OH MY GOD I'M INSIDE RILEY ANDERSEN'S HEADQUARTERS FROM PIXAR'S INSIDE OUT!"

Though, I really should have known better than to just randomly shout. From behind the console, five figures turned around and looked at me. I stepped forward to them. I could clearly distinguish Joy, Fear (my fav!), Anger, Disgust and Sadness, looking just like in Inside Out.

It would seem, though, that the exclamation was not fully understood by everyone. "Riley Andersen's Headquarters from _what_? And who are you?" Joy asked.

Who am I? That was the question to be asked. I looked at my hands. Rather than my usual hands, they were a bright pink and particles were constantly emerging and leaving them, just like in the other emotions around me.

Luckily, Disgust had a mirror, which she gave me just so I could get a better look at myself. I had a rather thin waist and high bust, and on my head there were two bangs which gave the upper half of my body a heart shape. I was wearing a bright white strapless dress, and it went well with my newfound pink "skin" and my part white, part purple hair.

"Are you going to answer the question or what?" Anger shouted, scaring me a bit. I put the mirror away (though, Disgust quickly stole it, not wanting it to be lost) and cleared my throat.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Kayla, an- whoops, I meant Love. Love is my name."

"Because if there's a thing Riley needs right now, it's a boyfriend. Right, _Love_?" Disgust said sarcastically. For some reason, though, Sadness was just smiling at me.

"Oh, don't worry about any of that. Why don't I give you a tour of Riley and what her typical day is like?" Joy shook my hand, officially greeting me to Headquarters.

I couldn't help but notice Fear, though. Rather than being scared as he usually is, he was completely mesmerized by my appearance, being frozen solid.

I could already tell that Riley's Headquarters were going to be a better place for me to stay than even San Francisco.

* * *

 _ **[THE FOLLOWING SECTION OF THE STORY HAS BEEN REMOVED DUE TO A COPYRIGHT CLAIM BY DISNEY/PIXAR - CLAIM ID: IO-20160301-0619-1103-K4174M0710N]**_

* * *

Overall, I had a great adventure in Riley's mind. We got her to move away from San Francisco to an even better place: Canada, where I personally ensured that she fell head over heels for Harry Styles. In addition, I got to save the day by bringing the Core Memories that Joy and Sadness had misplaced, and even found love of my own in Fear.

And as such, Joy was reading the vows so that I and Fear could get married and have children and live a fulfilling life, as long as Riley is alive. We promised that we would do whatever, we kissed and in that moment, we had become husband and wife.

"Huh, perhaps this Love isn't so bad after all." Anger said, and Disgust and Sadness just nodded.

After we were done with the wedding, Fear led me to the upper section of Headquarters, where the emotions lived. I didn't expect, though, for there to be another door in addition to the five doors that belonged to the five emotions. It had a heart drawn on it, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that it was my room.

Before I could do any sort of home improvement task, though, Fear pushed me through and we both fell on the floor. His single strand of hair/antenna/whatever playfully bounced, and we began kissing even more warmly than during the long bus trip to Canada.

Of all places to find true love, I certainly didn't expect it to be a girl's mind, let alone one from an animated movie. But now I and Fear were married, and it was obvious we were going to make some children then and there.

THE END

* * *

 _AN HEY EVERYONE ITS ME KAYLA! and this is my first Inside Out fic ANYWAY REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED but if you send flames those will be used to BURN THE HELL THAT I WILL SEND YOU TO also I do not own Inside Out or any of its characters BYE!_

* * *

 _ **[ASBusinessMagnet]**_ I was going to have a snippet from my emotions' life here, but I don't think I need to say much more than "this was painful for me to write".


End file.
